Change
by Helennnn
Summary: We all have our issues and we all have our problems. However, it's about finding that one person who accepts all of you, who accepts not only the good, but also the bad, that makes you feel like those problems mean nothing at all.


**Change  
><strong>By: Helennnn

* * *

><p>He'd definitely changed over the years. No, Vegeta was not perfect, but who was? We all have our issues and we all have our problems. However, it's about finding that one person who accepts all of you, who accepts not only the good, but also the bad, that makes you feel like those problems mean nothing at all.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Angry<strong>

I wonder why he is so angry all of the time. Even when accepting food, Vegeta seems angry. How long has he been here for? Six, maybe seven months? Damn. Time really does fly when one is having fun. I mean that both sarcastically and seriously. Nowadays, tracking Vegeta down and annoying him until he snaps has become one of my favourite pastimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Boy?<strong>

There's no denying that I've always had a thing for bad boys. What use is there in doing such a thing? However, it never truly hit me until the day somebody broke into the home I share with my parents (and Vegeta), until they attempted stealing all the latest plans that could earn millions, if not billions! But then something happened that made me wonder, made me think. Was Vegeta really a bad boy, or was it all an act?

They had had me at gunpoint, had kept me tied down in my own living room. It was embarrassing to admit, but I had been a shaking mess. Crying, bleeding, snot everywhere from crying so much – the works.

Imagine my surprise, my utter joy, when a certain Saiyan Prince casually walked into the living room, threw around a few taunts and then kicked ass like it was no big deal (to him, it wasn't)?

The comment about my 'pathetically weak human body' was entirely unnecessary, however.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

Adorable. Absolutely adorable.

To say that I had been annoyed when my mother came bursting into my bedroom, squealing and gushing about something that I just "absolutely had to see", was an understatement. However, she was so totally forgiven when I spotted just what had her so giddy.

My father's cat, Scratch, was sleeping. Where, you ask?

Only on Vegeta's chest as the prince himself was dozing on the grass, in the warmth of the sun.

It was the first time I've ever seen him looking so at peace and he'd been here over a year already.

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous<strong>

It was ridiculous. Downright insanity.

Vegeta wants me to update the gravity chamber. He wants me to take it up to one thousand times the earth's gravity.

Fucking idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Existential Crisis<strong>

I noticed it first when he was staring up at the midnight sky.

Something was off about Vegeta tonight. He hadn't turned up for dinner, hadn't used his gravity chamber in days. All he did since The Cell Games was laze around either watching television or getting lost in his thoughts.

Was he depressed over Goku's death? I was hurting, yes, but I wouldn't say that I'm depressed. Goku was one of my closest and dearest friends and I would always remember him as the little brat who thought my car was a monster, however…

I could feel my features saddening, my eyes stinging as they threatened to fill with tears.

Vegeta was questioning himself.

I can see it in his eyes. In that single look, in that single, lost and haunting look, I know that he's not as cold as everyone believes.

Did I approach him? Yes. Did I speak with him? No. You see, after getting to know Vegeta the way I have (even though it was only little, despite sleeping with him and giving birth to his son), you learn that he's not a man of very many words. Despite all of the fighting and the bloodshed, Vegeta actually didn't mind sitting in comfortable silence.

It wasn't until I looked up once more around ten minutes later that I realised he'd been staring down at me. That look was still there. The pained, lost look. He didn't know what to do with himself. I myself had had that look before, when I was stuck on what to do next with my creations or for Capsule Corporation. It was never as serious as the look in his eyes, however.

And then his voice reached me, so very quietly and so very unlike him that it tore into me.

"Who am I?"

My throat felt tight. I can still feel it even today, after all this time had passed. "You're Vegeta." I whispered in return, though knew not to reach out and touch him. If Vegeta wanted to be touched, he would initiate the contact. "You're the Prince of all Saiyans and…" my eyebrows knitted together when he frowned, like he was questioning his own title. In all the time I have known him, Vegeta had never done that. He kept the fact that he was a prince of a warrior race so very close to him. "And you're the father of our son, who already looks up to you."

Something flashed in his eyes.

Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Fight<strong>

What had he called it? A childish game? I felt like laughing. Just what the hell was the almighty prince doing right this second?

Having a food fight with both myself and our seven year old son.

It was an unguarded moment. I know it. Trunks knows it. Neither of us comment on it, though. Instead we take advantage of the moment and try to draw it out, knowing that it could be a while before Vegeta opened up like this again.

* * *

><p><strong>Gorgeous<strong>

He had called me gorgeous.

Not to my face, of course, but Krillin told me that Vegeta had called me gorgeous. Why do I feel like it's such an accomplishment? Why are there butterflies in my stomach? He was a murderer! A coldhearted killing machine.

A coldhearted killing machine who I have just invited to stay in my home.

Why? Because he called me gorgeous.

Nobody has ever done that before. Not even my boyfriend, Yamcha. To people like him, I'm only 'hot'. Sadly, I know I'll lose that title one day and I'll be replaced.

But to Vegeta, I'm gorgeous.

* * *

><p><strong>Heat<strong>

There's heat between us.

And as his hot skin brushes against mine, I know that Vegeta knows it too. With every kiss he lays upon my skin, with every quiet moan that is muffled against my neck, with every thrust that brings us both closer to completion, I know.

I know that this heat is only the beginning of something even greater.

* * *

><p><strong>Indecision<strong>

I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

Help Vegeta grow stronger so that he can destroy the androids, whilst also taking the risk of him becoming stronger than Goku, therefore putting the entire planet at risk, or refuse to help him. What do I do? Do I throw him out of my home, demand that he leaves? Or do I take that risk and hope that he won't suddenly turn on us?

* * *

><p><strong>Jealous<strong>

He doesn't like Yamcha.

I can feel the tension threatening to explode into violence before I've even stepped into the kitchen. As usual, my mother seems completely oblivious to the fact that one of the most powerful warriors I've ever come across, is about to murder my boyfriend right in front of her whilst she serves him pancakes.

Why doesn't he like Yamcha? I get that Vegeta doesn't like a lot of people (if anyone at all), but this anger and hatred seems so… unlike him.

It isn't until I sit across from him and beside Yamcha at the table that I notice the narrowing of his eyes, the clenching of his fists and the gritting of his teeth. It isn't until he stands up abruptly and storms out into the garden, to his gravity chamber, that it hits me.

Vegeta doesn't like Yamcha because he's jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>Keepsake<strong>

"Where the hell is it?" he had demanded not even a second after barging into my lab.

Forget about privacy. Unless you were Vegeta, that luxury did not exist to you. Several times he had stormed into my bedroom, not caring in the slightest that I may be getting changed, or having sex–

Yeah, like that'd ever happen now that Yamcha and I are no longer together.

"Can you be more specific?" I drawl, giving him an annoyed look. "If you haven't already noticed, this is–"

"Quit fooling around!" Vegeta's anger was serious, I noticed after a moment. His eyes seemed much darker than before, his face flushing red with his rage. Not only that, but his fists were trembling and if I hadn't known any better, I would have said that he seemed close to a breakdown. "My armour. _Where is it_?"

His armour? What could he possibly want with that battered and destroyed old thing? It reeked so bad that I hadn't even been able to burn it for fear of making the smell worse!

"I threw it out."

His features were suddenly scarily empty. All emotion left him and his voice was blank, flat, _dead_. "You threw it out."

I've never seen this Vegeta before. I've seen him angry, furious, livid and hungry, but never like this. "Yeah."

He did not move.

I remember something.

"But…"

It made my heart leap into my throat when Vegeta's head snapped up, having lowered to the ground in some sort of stupor. And when he spoke, his voice was quiet. Still flat and dead, but much quieter than I had ever heard. "But?"

I turn my back on him. Not only to get what I believed he was looking for, but also because I can't stand to see that look on his face. It looked like he was grieving. "I took this out of the breastplate first." I murmur, opening my top drawer and taking out a box. The box was mine, because the thing inside hadn't had one and I didn't want to ruin it by losing it in all of the junk in my drawer. Vegeta stepped forward and accepted the box, opening it slowly and his eyes closed as a sigh escaped him. "It's beautiful."

His eyes opened once more, glancing down at me with a look of relief. "It was my mother's."

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely<strong>

We all have nights when we're lonely. Even the man who was currently curled around me, groaning in my ear as he worked to shove both of our loneliness away. Sometimes, you needed the comfort of a warm, soft body against your own, you needed the blissful feeling when you reached your climax, to chase away all of your problems, to take away your loneliness.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories<strong>

I stare up at the ceiling with tear filled eyes, my body shaking and my hand covering my mouth, trying desperately to keep my sobs back.

He was doing it again. He was crying out. Not little whimpers that can barely even be heard. No, the noises Vegeta was making were agonising. They were incoherent but at the same time, it was obvious what he was screaming about. Amongst all of the yelling and screaming, I can make out at least one word.

Father.

Goku had told me Vegeta's story before, thinking it best that I know more about the man I've invited into my home. It was heartbreaking hearing about it in detail and although it doesn't right the wrongs he had done, in a way, I can understand why Vegeta lashed out the way he had. I understand his anger and pain.

These nightmares were vicious memories to him. There hadn't been any until the second year of him staying in my home – I think it's because things have settled down now, because he's beginning to feel safe and at peace, despite the ever–present danger of the androids turning up looming over us all.

I hope that one day, he won't have to suffer as badly, if at all.

For now, however, because he won't accept my help, all I can do is lay here and listen to his pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Naïve<strong>

Whenever we argue, Vegeta always yells about how naïve I am, about how I'm sheltered and don't know much about the horrors of the universe. So what if I met Zarbon? _He was nothing_. That was what Vegeta would always sneer at me. Everything that I have ever done, all my accomplishments, he picked at them and picked at me until there was nothing left. No matter what I say or what I do, he always makes me feel as though it's nothing compared to what he has done or said.

* * *

><p><strong>Our First Time<strong>

Contrary to what people believed, our first time wasn't angry or rough. We weren't caught up in the moment – well, not entirely, anyway. No, Vegeta and I were… It's hard to explain. In some ways, it felt like I was sixteen years old again and foolishly believing in the 'perfect' boyfriend, in the 'perfect' man for me, but in others, I was so very aware of all of his flaws. I think that was what made it so special, what made it so memorable. Yes, it had started out with a surprisingly passionate and hungry kiss from a usually impassive Saiyan Prince, but then it had transformed into something completely different.

* * *

><p><strong>Passionate<strong>

I have always been passionate about everything I do, whether it be my work or my love life. And in his own strange way, Vegeta could be passionate, too. He was passionate about fighting, about being the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Quote<strong>

Mental note to self: try and find a way to stop Vegeta from watching movies.

If he quotes that overused line from _Taken_ one more time, I may have to kill him in some sort of freak accident in his gravity chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Romp<strong>

I love it when Vegeta pins me down, when he completely dominates me in a surprise quickie. I love it when he pulls my hair, forcing my back to arch, when he tightens his hold on my hip as he drives himself into me at a hard, steady pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Scared<strong>

I fear him.

For the first few months, possibly even a year, of him staying in my home, I fear him.

I fear the unpredictability. I fear not knowing what he'll do next or how he'll do it. I fear disobeying his demands, but I also fear backing down to him and allowing him to walk all over me.

I know that if Vegeta thinks he can walk all over me, then he has won.

So despite my fear, despite my uncertainty, I stand tall and I yell right back in his face, I scream at him and boss him around, just as much as he screams at me and bosses me around.

I see respect in his eyes and I know not a lot of people have that respect.

* * *

><p><strong>Training<strong>

One time, Vegeta tried to train me.

After that one time, he called me pathetic, said that I whine too much and that it's a waste of his time.

* * *

><p><strong>Untouchable<strong>

He told me there is a chance he'll never be able to love me, that his heart may be incapable of such a thing after all the horrors he has seen and done. However, there is one thing that Vegeta promised me on the night we decided to give _us_ a try.

He promised me that both myself and Trunks will never be harmed.

Under his protection, we are safe.

We are untouchable.

* * *

><p><strong>Vows<strong>

We were never officially married until Trunks's fifth birthday. Until that day, I merely called him my husband as anything else didn't fit. Vegeta sure as hell wasn't my boyfriend! He was so much more than that.

The day was just full of surprises and things such as those (could you really have Saiyans and other warriors at your wedding and not expect something to go wrong?), but the biggest surprise had to be Vegeta's vows. Of course he hadn't uttered them all at the actual ceremony, not wanting everybody to see him so open and vulnerable, but on the first night of our honeymoon, whilst making love, Vegeta had whispered his vows hotly into my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Worst<strong>

My worst fears changed over the years.

When I was sixteen, my worst fear was dying alone without ever meeting my perfect boyfriend.

At twenty six, it was that I would die on a foreign planet at the hands of a tyrant.

Now my worst fear is losing my family, the family that has had so many tough times but still come out on top.

And now here I stand, staring the vile beast that was Majin Buu in the eye as he smirked evilly at me. I can see the insanity in his eyes, I can see his blood lust. And my worst fear is not that I'm about to die. It is that I cannot protect my family, despite them both being ridiculously stronger than myself. My worst fear is that I have failed them.

My last thought as Buu attacked was of my family and how sorry I am that my worst fears came true, that I couldn't protect them, that I had failed them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Xyst<strong>

The tips of Vegeta's ears were pink as he lowered us both to the ground, as he set me onto my feet gently and when I finally opened my eyes and glanced around, I feel my breath leave me.

It was beautiful. We were on a natural path, one that would lead us down a path that was surrounded by breathtaking trees and flowers.

"Vegeta…" I whispered to him, glancing up at him from beneath my lashes. "This is…" he scowled at me, his blush deepening and this time, reaching his cheeks as well as the back of his neck. "It's perfect. Thank you for bringing me here."

* * *

><p><strong>Yours<strong>

He was jealous, possessive, territorial. It took so long to make Vegeta realise that I am loyal, that I would not betray him.

"You're mine, Bulma." he growled into my ear, his hold tight and bordering on painful, yet I never complain once. I've always loved it when he got rough. "_Mine_."

"Yours." I pant and scrape my nails down his back as he continues his hard and fast thrusts, causing my entire body to jerk with each slamming of his hips. "_Yours_."

* * *

><p><strong>Zombies<strong>

I remember walking upstairs into the home cinema room one night, wondering just where in the hell my family were and the sight I walked in on was one that made my heart warm.

There, laying on the corner sofa, was my family. On Vegeta's right side was Trunks and even though he was in his teens now, he was still a little boy inside, trying hard to please his father. On Vegeta's lap, was our daughter, sleeping just as peacefully as Trunks seemed to be.

I can't help but kick off my shoes and crawl onto the sofa, curling up against Vegeta, whose arm lifted and wrapped around me automatically. He was only half asleep, my entering the room having woken him. Vegeta was a ridiculously light sleeper and even though he's used to my ki by now, it is still enough to wake him if I enter the room whilst he is sleeping or has his guard down. Some habits just cannot be forgotten.

And then I realise what movie is playing, what he had been allowing our daughter (who was not even a toddler yet) to watch. Trunks seeing this type of movie didn't bother me as much, as he had seen much worse that was actually real. Bra, however…

"Vegeta!" I hiss in his ear and I see his eyes snap open at the dangerous tone in my voice. His eyes narrowed. "How can you let Bra watch a movie about zombies?"

* * *

><p>Lowering the journal in his hands, Vegeta scowled at the woman who walked into the room with a towel around her body and another wrapped around her head like a turban, telling him that she was fresh from her shower.<p>

"Woman," he growled, pinning her with a disbelieving, disgusted yet somehow amused look, "what the hell is this?"

The second she realised what he had hold of, Bulma could feel her cheeks burning, could feel not only embarrassment, but also anger flooding her veins. "You're not supposed to read people's diaries!"

"I already know everything about you."

"That doesn't make it right!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That is a pitiful excuse."

"Jerk."

He rolled his eyes and tossed the journal onto the desk where he had found it laying open. Why his woman felt the need to write down everything that had happened in her day, he'd never know. However, Vegeta couldn't help but feel light, even warm, at the fact that pretty much every entry was either about himself, or about their children.

They'd both definitely changed over the years. Bulma was no longer a selfish, superficial brat (although she was still vain), and Vegeta was no longer evil, was no longer murdering innocent people for either his own amusement, just because he could, or because they were his orders. Neither of them were perfect, but despite that, they still accepted each other.

Walking over to her diary with a scowl on her features, Bulma glanced down at the page that had been left open, her cheeks warming once more in embarrassment. It seemed so cheesy now that she was reading it back.

* * *

><p><em>We all have our issues and we all have our problems. However, it's about finding that one person who accepts all of you, who accepts not only the good, but also the bad, that makes you feel like those problems mean nothing at all.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I couldn't get these little things out of my head! So I wrote them all down in one big note on my phone and then somehow, it turned into this! Bit cheesy and Vegeta's slightly OOC in some of them, but meh. It was only a quick little thing to get it out of my head. Hopefully, I can continue with **_Better In Time_** and **_Battle of the Minds_** now!**

**Oh and this is my first attempt at writing in first person, so try not to be too harsh ;-)**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)**


End file.
